


One dance left

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bathing/Washing, Confessions, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gender or Sex Swap, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Rule 63, Shoujo, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: "You're taking Oikawa to the cinema on Valentine's Day?"Hajime winced. "Is it Valentine's Day?" he asked, realising as he asked that it must be true. He was vaguely aware of the seasonal displays in the shops and cafés, but since he didn't have a girlfriend, and Oikawa didn't have a boyfriend, he hadn't really thought about it. "Then...I guess, yeah?"His mum rolled her eyes. "I give up with you two."Iwaizumi and Oikawa have always been best friends, and they always will be. Rule 63 AU with fem!Oikawa.





	One dance left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawberries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawberries/gifts).



> Yep, I made it het. I saw [this adorable art log](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=53456805) on pixiv and had to get it out of my system. If you've got a problem with het r63, please don't read.
> 
> Happy birthday, you badass ♥

Hajime was halfway through his calculus homework when his mother called up the stairs to him. 

"Hajime! Tooru-chan is here!" 

Grateful for the reprieve, Hajime leaned over and pulled his bedroom door open. "Up here, Mum!" 

A minute or so passed, with the quiet murmur of voices in the hallway, then Oikawa's footsteps pounded up the stairs, and she stood in his doorway, wearing a pair of old jeans and a thin top. 

"Hello, Iwa-chan." 

"I thought you had a date." 

Oikawa wrinkled her nose. "I did. What're you doing?" 

"Calculus," Hajime said with a grimace. 

Oikawa's face lit up. "Want some help?" she asked, dropping down to sit beside him. "What question are you on?" 

Hajime scowled at her. "Don't just assume I need your help." 

"Don't pretend you don't want it," she said in a sniffy voice. 

"Fine," Hajime grunted. "Question six." 

Oikawa leaned over to read the worksheet, her eyes darting between the questions and Hajime's scribbles in the answer book. Hajime didn't mind maths, but he struggled with calculus, while Oikawa seemed able to do it almost without thinking. 

"You're going about it the wrong way," she said after a moment, reaching for his pen. "Let me show you." 

Hajime sat back, content to let her take over. It wasn't rare for Oikawa to drop in unannounced, but taking into account volleyball practice and her own homework, she couldn't have been with her boyfriend for more than an hour, so Hajime was a little puzzled to see her at his house so soon. He kept his mouth shut until they'd finished the sheet of calculus problems. When they were done, Oikawa sighed and flopped back onto his futon, and Hajime reached out and poked her thigh.

"So?"

Oikawa rolled her head around and blinked at him owlishly. "So what?"

"What're you doing here, Oikawa?"

She wrinkled her nose again. "Well, Iwa-chan might be a disgusting boy—" 

"Watch it." 

"But at least he's better company than Sato-kun." 

The boyfriend. Hajime closed his mouth. There was nothing he could say that wouldn't earn him a thump. He looked away, but even then he could sense Oikawa watching him with an expectant look. Maybe she'd let him change the subject. "Hey, wanna watch a movie?" 

"Aren't you going to ask me about it?" 

He sighed. "Oikawa, if you want to tell me, just tell me." 

Groaning, she rolled over onto her stomach, hiding her face in his sheets. "We broke up," she said at last, her words almost too muffled to make out. 

"Good," Hajime said, hoping this would be over quickly. "So, movie?" 

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa wailed, pushing herself up. "I'm suffering here! I know you're horrible at sharing, but you could at least pretend to have a little sympathy." 

Hajime scowled and threw a pillow at her. "I'm not horrible at sharing," he growled. "And why should I give you sympathy, just because you dumped another poor sap who was stupid enough to date you in the first place?" 

"For your information, the poor sap dumped _me_ ," Oikawa snapped. "Apparently he doesn't like having such a popular girlfriend." She scowled and rolled over onto her back again, staring up at the ceiling. "Men just don't know _what_ they want." 

"Oi, don't lump the rest of us in with that guy," Hajime said, reaching out to poke her thigh again. She slapped his hand away, and he sighed. "You shouldn't go out with loser guys like that anyway." 

"Oh no?" Oikawa snapped, pushing up on her elbow again and glaring at him with red eyes. "And who _should_ I go out with? You?" 

Hajime's eyes widened, and a startled laugh choked out of him. "Me? Why would we ever—" But he trailed off as Oikawa's expression crumpled, her bottom lip quivering. _Oh, god, she's going to cry,_ he thought, wincing. Oikawa almost never cried, and even when she did, she normally tried to hide it. "Hey, come on now—" 

"Who wants to date a stupid boy anyway," Oikawa grumbled, folding her arms across her chest. 

"Not me," Hajime joked. 

Oikawa snorted. "Because you have _so_ many girls to choose from." 

"Maybe I do," said Hajime. Unfortunately, his defensive tone piqued Oikawa's interest, and she leaned closer, eyes widening. 

"Like who?" she asked. "Did that girl in your physics class confess her undying love to you yet?" 

Hajime grimaced. "I'm not talking about this stuff with you. It's weird." 

"I talked about it!" 

" _You're_ weird." 

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa protested. She picked up his pillow and swung it at him. "No wonder you don't have a girlfriend." 

Hajime laughed and picked up another pillow to swing back at her. They smacked each other a few times, before Hajime tossed his pillow aside and tackled Oikawa back onto his futon instead. 

"No!" she shrieked, fighting him off as he tried to make a grab for her wrists. "No tickling!" 

"Hold—still—" Hajime growled, straddling her legs and bearing down with his weight. 

"Iwa-chan!" 

"You two should close the door if you're gonna kiss." 

They both looked round, startling apart from one another. Hajime's younger brother stood in the doorway, watching them with a doubtful look on his face. 

"Does it look like we're kissing?" Hajime growled, getting to his feet. "What do you want, Chiakkun? You know you're not supposed to eavesdrop." 

Chiaki scowled up at him. "I wasn't! You were both yelling too loud to hear me." 

"We're sorry, Chiaki-chan," Oikawa cooed, before Hajime could get annoyed. She patted the space beside her on the futon. "Come on in." 

His scowl forgotten, Chiaki hurried over and cuddled up against Oikawa's side, and she grinned and put an arm around his shoulders. Hajime snorted. Chiaki was head over heels in love with Oikawa, for reasons that Hajime couldn't fathom. 

"Speaking of kissing," he said, raising his eyebrows at Oikawa. 

"Shh," she said, shaking her head. "Don't tease." 

"Fine. What did you want, Chiakkun?" he asked instead. 

Chiaki peeled himself away from Oikawa and looked up at Hajime. "Mom said you'd watch a movie with me." 

"Mom also said I had to finish my homework," Hajime said, frowning. "Sorry, kiddo—" 

"Don't be silly, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, pulling a Chiaki in for another squeeze. "You're almost done anyway, right? You can finish it after, or in the morning. Let's go watch a movie." 

Hajime groaned. Oikawa always did her homework on time, but even on the rare occasions that she didn't, she was sharp enough to glide through her classes with minimal effort. 

"Please?" Chiaki said, giving him a pleading look. 

"Please, Iwa-chan?" 

"Alright, alright!" Hajime groaned. "But only because you got dumped." 

"Iwa-chan!" 

"Yay!" Chiaki shouted, leaping up and flinging his arms around Hajime's waist. "Thanks, nii-chan!" 

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, ruffling Chiaki's hair. "You go pick something, we'll be down in a second." 

Chiaki laughed and nodded, and Hajime listened to his footsteps thunder down the stairs before turning to Oikawa again. 

"You should be nicer to Chiaki," she said, standing up and straightening her clothes. 

"I'm nice," Hajime said, shoving his hands in his pockets. He tilted his head to one side. "You okay?" 

Oikawa nodded. 

"You, uh. Want a hug?" 

Again, Oikawa nodded. 

Hajime let out a put-upon sigh, before putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a loose embrace. "That guy didn't deserve you," he said, holding her gently.

"Thanks, Iwa-chan," Oikawa mumbled. 

"Want me to kick his ass?" 

She laughed wetly. "That wouldn't be much of a competition."

"So?" 

Oikawa shook her head. She pulled back, giving him a watery smile. "Can we talk about something else now?" 

"Sure. Wanna go eat popcorn until we throw up?" 

She nodded. "You know I do." 

 

—

 

Hajime was halfway out of the door when his mother called him back inside. 

"Hajime! Sweetheart—can you look after Chiaki tonight?"

He hesitated on the doorstep. "Uhh—I have plans with Oikawa after practice."

His mum raised her eyebrows at him. "Really?"

"Well, yeah," Hajime said, laughing. He reached up to rub the back of his neck. "She got dumped the other week, and we haven't hung out for ages, so we're going to the cinema. I guess Chiaki can come too, if you don't mind."

"You're taking Oikawa to the cinema on Valentine's Day?"

Hajime winced. "Is it Valentine's Day?" he asked, realising as he asked that it must be true. He was vaguely aware of the seasonal displays in the shops and cafés, but since he didn't have a girlfriend, and Oikawa didn't have a boyfriend, he hadn't really thought about it. "Then...I guess, yeah?"

She rolled her eyes. "I give up with you two."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, stepping back inside. 

But his mum just shook her head. "You'll figure it out eventually. Don't worry about Chiaki, I'll see if Saya or Mikako can watch him for a few hours."

"Alright, if you're sure."

She nodded. "Have a good time."

He laughed. "It's just Oikawa. She'll probably steal all my snacks."

"You never know."

"Mum, you're being really weird."

She smiled and came over to him, putting a hand on his cheek. "I guess I'm just getting nostalgic, you're both getting so grown up."

Hajime shifted uncomfortably. "Are you gonna get all mushy? I really have to get to school."

"No, no," she said, laughing softly. "Just—make the most of things with Tooru-chan, alright? It's going to be different when you start university."

Hajime frowned. "Why are you bringing that up?" he asked, defensiveness creeping into his tone. "It's not like we're moving to different countries."

"I know, I know." She sighed, and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Forget I mentioned it. Have a good day at school."

"Yeah, thanks," Hajime mumbled, hiking his bag up on his shoulder. "Later, Mum."

 

—

 

Hajime's final day of high school wasn't exactly what he'd expected. He'd walked to school with Oikawa as usual, and as they parted at the gate, she made him promise to find her at the end of the day. 

It shouldn't have been hard. Oikawa usually had a crowd of boys loitering nearby, and that's when she wasn't surrounded by her friends from the volleyball club, but for some reason he just couldn't seem to find her that day. It didn't help that he kept getting waylaid every two minutes by one of the boys wanting to shake his hand, or a girl with a pink note or a request for his second button. Hajime escaped each one as politely as he could, until finally he reached the back of the activities building, where he found Oikawa sitting on a bench, staring up at the gym.

"Hey," he said, climbing up over the bench to sit beside her. "On your own?"

Oikawa shrugged. "I've already said goodbye to everyone."

"Of course you have," he said, shaking his head. He glanced at her thoughtful, guarded expression, then followed her gaze to the empty gym. "It's weird, huh?"

"Mm," she hummed in agreement. "It doesn't feel real."

"Tokyo isn't ready for Oikawa Tooru."

She laughed softly. "Just wait 'til they see Iwaizumi Hajime."

"Yeah, right," he said, rolling his eyes. They fell into a companionable silence. Hajime couldn't help wondering if Oikawa was replaying her final matches in her head, wishing she could go up against Ushijima one last time. Perhaps they would, in university. Or maybe she wasn't thinking about volleyball at all, for once in her life. 

"I don't want to get all sappy," Oikawa said suddenly, her voice soft. "But I'm going to miss you, Iwa-chan."

Hajime bit his cheek. "Yeah," he said, looking down at his hands. "Me too."

They sat in silence for another minute or so. Then Hajime gathered his courage, and reached into his pocket. He'd taken the button from his blazer that morning, and had spent most of the afternoon rubbing it between thumb and finger in his pocket, trying to decide what to do with it. "Here," he said, passing it to Oikawa before he could change his mind. "This is for you."

"Iwa-chan, what's this?" 

Hajime shrugged. "I know we don't wear gakuran, but." He sighed, shoulders slumping. "I dunno. I didn't want you to get all weird about me giving it to someone else." 

"Giving what?" Oikawa asked, looking puzzled. "Your button?" 

"Well…yeah," Hajime said, starting to scowl. "I'll take it back if you don't want it—" 

He reached out to swipe it, but Oikawa snatched her arm out of the way. "No! I want it." 

"Good," Hajime muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

Oikawa frowned. "I still don't understand what it's for though," she said, looking down at the button nestled in her palm. "Is it a memory? A good luck charm?" 

Hajime stared at her. "Give it back," he said, reaching out his hand. 

"Iwa-chan, no!" Oikawa yelped, holding it out of reach. "Tell me what it means!" 

"God, you're impossible," he growled, trying to grab the button from her. "Everyone knows what it means. You give someone your second button. The one—" He broke off, flushing. "Forget it." 

"The one what?" Oikawa demanded, slapping at his shoulder. "Don't keep secrets!" 

"Ow, quit it—" 

"Tell me!" 

"It's the one closest to your heart!" he roared, glaring at her. "Happy now?" 

Oikawa stared back at him for a moment, eyes wide. Then, they crinkled, and she snorted with laughter. "Really?" she giggled. "Your heart? Iwa-chan, that's so _girly_." 

"Shut up," he growled, ears glowing. 

But Oikawa was gone, helpless with laughter. She doubled over, clutching at her stomach. Hajime would have taken his chance to grab the button, but it was curled tightly in her fist. 

"Alright, you enjoy yourself," Hajime grumbled, getting to his feet. "I need to get home." 

"Iwa—Iwa—ha ha—wait!"

Her laughter followed him across the courtyard, and Hajime's ears didn't cool down until he finally stepped through his front door. He went straight up to his room, ignoring his mum and Chiaki calling him from downstairs, and flopped face down on his bed. 

"Fuck," he groaned, punching his pillow with his fist. " _Fuck._ "

Trust Oikawa to throw a spanner into his plans. He should have known there was no space for sentimental gestures like that in their relationship. They'd never been like that with one another, he'd just let the nostalgia of the day get to him. Sighing, Hajime rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Maybe he could get Chiaki to sneak into her room and steal the button back under the guise of visiting Takeru. If she tried to bring it up, he'd just pretend he didn't know what she was talking about. 

His phone buzzed, and he grimaced before taking it out to check his messages. 

_What happened to walking home together?_

Hajime groaned again. _I'm already home_ , he wrote back. _Sorry. Hang out some other time?_

There was no response. Hajime swore and tossed his phone across the room. If that's how things were going to be, then so be it. They'd be going to separate universities in a few weeks anyway. They might as well start avoiding each other early. 

Hajime's bad mood persisted for the rest of the evening, and his family eventually decided to leave him alone with it. They'd only been gone for twenty minutes or so when the doorbell rang, and Hajime reluctantly dragged himself downstairs. 

He opened the door to Oikawa. She had changed out of her school uniform into a pair of ripped jeans and a green hoodie that she'd stolen from him the year before, which was still much too big for her. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, but her fringe still hid her eyes as she hung her head. 

"What do _you_ want?" Hajime asked, folding his arms. "Come to laugh some more?" 

Oikawa looked up at him, then away again. She was biting her lip. "Can I come in for a minute?" 

Shrugging, Hajime moved aside and let her enter. Oikawa slipped off her trainers and went ahead into the living room. She had pulled the sleeves of Hajime's hoodie down over her hands and held them in front of her mouth, fingertips pressed together. 

"What's up with you?" Hajime asked, following her in. 

Oikawa glanced around. "Are your parents home?" 

Hajime shook his head. "They took Chiaki out for ice cream." 

"Not you?" 

"I wasn't in the mood." 

"Ah," Oikawa said, frowning. She sighed and brushed her fringe to one side, moving it out of her eyes. "So…"

Hajime gritted his teeth. "Spit it out, Oikawa." 

She grimaced. "Iwa-chan, I—this afternoon. Was that…a confession?" 

Hajime stepped back, eyes widening. "What?" 

"I really didn't know about that button thing," Oikawa said, twisting her hands in the bottom of her stolen hoodie. "But some of the girls, they said—well, it doesn't matter. I just want to know. What did you mean by giving it to me?" 

"L-like I said," Hajime stammered. "I didn't want you to sulk if I gave it to someone else. That's all. If I thought you didn't know what it meant, I wouldn't have even bothered." 

Oikawa wrinkled her nose. "But how is that better? If I _had_ known, then I would've _definitely_ thought it was a confession." 

"Are you disappointed or something?" 

"No!" Oikawa said quickly. She grimaced. "I don't know. I just want us to be friends, like we always have." 

Hajime took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Relief washed over him. "We are." 

Oikawa looked up at him, her smile shaky. "Yeah?" 

"Of course, dumbass." Hajime reached out and ruffled her hair. "Don't be so dramatic. We're always gonna be friends."

"Okay," Oikawa said, nodding. "Good." 

"But if you steal any more of my clothes, there's gonna be a reckoning."

Oikawa snorted. "Yeah, okay. Whatever you say."

Hajime grinned. "I mean it."

"Yes, yes," she said, waving her hand dismissively. She looked him over, and returned his grin. "Want to go practice in the park?"

"Mm." Hajime glanced out of the window. There was probably an hour of daylight left, if they were lucky. But even if it had been pitch black outside, he knew he would have agreed. "I guess, if you're that desperate for my company."

Oikawa laughed. "In your dreams."

"Yeah? Then where's your fanclub?"

"They were otherwise occupied," she said, winking. "Come on, I'll race you to the park."

Hajime snorted. "Really?"

"Really," Oikawa said, with a fierce smile. "If I win, you owe me ice cream."

"Fine," Hajime said, leading the way into the hallway and reaching for his trainers. "But you're buying if I win."

"Deal."

They pulled on their shoes and stepped outside. 

"On your marks," said Hajime.

Oikawa grinned. "Get set."

"Go!" 

 

—

 

It was only a few weeks after Hajime's twentieth birthday, but his friends and teammates had wasted no time in indoctrinating him into adulthood, mostly achieved through copious drinking. Hajime's girlfriend was the same; she was a year older than he was, and captain of the women's soccer team, and delighted in the fact that she could drink him under the table.

It was Saturday, and they were studying in Hajime's flat while his roommate was out of town. 

"Hey," Himari said, reaching over to nudge him with her foot. "Wanna take a break?" When he looked up, she grinned and poked her tongue into her cheek in an unmistakable suggestion. 

Hajime groaned and lowered his head to his work again. "I really have to finish this essay today. If I know you, I'll be too hung over tomorrow to work on it."

"Uh oh," she said, shuffling over to where he sat. "You're not nervous about meeting Kanna, are you?"

"If your sister is anything like you, then yeah, kind of."

Himari laughed. "Don't be an idiot, she's going to love you."

"Hopefully not too much," Hajime said, grinning at her. "There's already one cradle-snatcher in the family."

"Ohh, nice burn," she said, rolling her eyes. "Fine, fine, I'll let you study."

"So kind."

They worked quietly for an hour or so, at which point Hajime got up to make more tea, and check his phone which he'd left on silent. 

"Oh, shit."

"Oh shit?" Himari called from the other room.

"Uhh, it's nothing," Hajime said, looking down at his phone. He had three missed calls from Oikawa. "I just need to call my friend back, sorry."

Her phone rang and rang, but there was no answer. Just as he hung up, his own phone rang with a returned call, and he answered immediately.

"Oikawa, are you okay—"

_"Hajime?"_

Hajime blinked. "Is that—Mika-neesan?"

Mikako, Tooru's older sister, sighed. _"Oh, I'm so glad I got you. Hajime, Tooru had an accident."_

Hajime's heart started to pound in his chest. He stepped out into the hallway and picked up his keys, reaching for his jacket. "What happened? Is she okay?"

 _"She'll be fine,"_ Mikako said calmly. _"Her team were on their way to a game when there was a crash, but nobody got seriously hurt."_

"How hurt is she?" he asked, his voice shaking.

Himari stood up. "Hajime, what's wrong?

_"She has a fractured wrist, and some whiplash, but otherwise she's okay."_

"Where is she?" Hajime asked. "I'm coming. Right now, I'll—"

_"They should be releasing her later, but I'll text you the address of the hospital. You can meet us there if you want to."_

"Okay," Hajime said. His breathing wouldn't seem to cooperate. It felt as though he couldn't get enough air in his lungs. "Yeah, I—I'll be there."

Mikako laughed softly. _"Don't panic, okay? She's fine, really."_

"Alright. See you later."

Hajime hung up the phone and tucked it in his jeans pocket, realising belatedly that he'd only managed to get his jacket halfway on, one cloth arm dangling at his side. He shrugged it on, and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to calm down.

"Hajime?" Himari still stood by the table, looking small and frightened, her eyes wide and her face pale. "What happened?"

Hajime crossed the apartment and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. Everything's okay."

"What happened?" she repeated, albeit slightly weaker as Hajime squeezed her far too tightly. 

"My friend—Oikawa—there was a bus crash. I have to go to the hospital."

"Of course you do," she said gently. He released her and she smiled at him and cupped his face gently. "Do you want me to come too?"

Hajime shook his head. "It's fine. You—shit, I forgot about Kanna."

Himari laughed. "Forget about that, you can meet my sister anytime. You need to go and see your friend."

"It's only a broken wrist, it can wait—"

"No, it can't," Himari said, still smiling. "Go and see your friend, Hajime."

 

—

 

Oikawa was dozing when Hajime finally found his way to the hospital and located Mikako waiting outside. The ward was so noisy, Hajime couldn't understand how she'd managed to fall asleep, but one look at her pale skin and the dark circles under her eyes gave him an idea. There was a bruise on her forehead and a small cut, and her left forearm was in plaster, but otherwise she didn't look too different to normal. She was still wearing her navy practice uniform. 

Hajime sat beside her, and reached out to brush her hair back from her face. His fingertips skirted around the bruise on her head, and he frowned.

"You didn't say she hit her head," he murmured, glancing over at Mikako.

Mikako shrugged. "The doctors aren't worried about it. Maybe it'll finally knock some sense in." She spoke carelessly, but she gave Hajime a tight smile, and he realised that she was more shaken than she wanted him to know. 

"I can stay," he said, glancing back to Oikawa. He brushed his fingers through her hair again. It was a strange but pleasant feeling; they had been impossibly close as young children, but as they moved out of elementary school and especially into middle school, the gender divide had become more pronounced, and there was less casual affection than there would have been if they were both boys, particularly when they were around other people. "If you need to get back," he continued, turning to Mikako. "I can stay with her tonight."

"Rather you than me," Mikako said, laughing. "But what are you going to do if she needs help showering?"

Hajime's face heated. "I—I dunno. I'll close my eyes."

Mikako laughed again. "I really don't understand you two."

Hajime shifted uncomfortably. "There's nothing to understand. We're just friends." 

"Oh, I know, I know," she said, waving a hand dismissively. "Forget I said anything."

"Iwa-chan?"

Hajime's heart clenched. He turned back to Oikawa, who was blinking slowly, and running her tongue along her bottom lip. "Oikawa," he said, reaching to put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you with us?"

"It's Iwa-chan," she said in a slightly slurred voice, rolling her head around to look at him. "Mm—my head hurts."

Mikako giggled. "Sorry, I shouldn't laugh. They gave her some pretty strong painkillers."

"Still hurts," Oikawa slurred, and flopped her good arm over toward Hajime. "Hey, do you know Iwa-chan?"

Hajime grinned. "Yeah, we've met."

"Love Iwa-chan," Oikawa sighed, sinking back into her pillow with a beatific smile. "He's good. Strong."

"You think I'm strong?" Hajime asked, debating whether he should pull out his phone and film this for later blackmail material.

Oikawa hummed in agreement. "He's my best, best boy." She lifted her head, and motioned him closer with her hand. "C'mere."

"Alright," Hajime said, struggling not to laugh as he leaned closer. "What is it?"

"It's a secret," Oikawa mumbled. Her breath was hot against his cheek. "Me an' Iwa-chan, we're gonna get married."

Hajime's eyes widened. He was suddenly grateful that Mikako couldn't overhear them. "Ah—is that right," he said, forcing a laugh. 

"Mm, one day," Oikawa murmured.

Hajime straightened up, hoping that his flush wasn't too obvious. Mikako didn't comment on it either way, for which he was relieved. They talked a little longer, and Hajime texted Himari to reassure her that everything was okay, and finally Oikawa was given the green light to go home. 

"Thanks for offering to help out, Hajime," Mikako said, giving him a brief hug. "I really do need to get back to work."

"It's fine," Hajime said, shaking his head. "I wasn't busy."

Mikako nodded. "Don't let her take advantage of you, alright?"

"Does that sound like me?"

Mikako winked at him, then went to say her goodbyes to Oikawa. Before she left, she slipped some money into Hajime's hand for a taxi. 

It didn't take them long to get back to Oikawa's flat. Oikawa had mostly sobered up by that point, and had started complaining instead. 

"Go sit down," Hajime said, after helping her remove her shoes and jacket. "I'm going to get you some ice."

"I don't want any ice," Oikawa grumbled. "I'm cold."

"Then I'll get you a blanket as well. The doctor said you need to ice your neck, so sit down already."

Oikawa pouted. "Fine."

Looking after Oikawa wasn't easy. She was a difficult, bad-tempered patient, but Hajime did his best to keep his own temper in check. It was obvious that she was in a lot of pain, and he wasn't sure he'd have been any better in her situation. Once he'd gotten her settled on the couch with a blanket, a packet of frozen vegetables, and more milk bread than any normal person could eat in one sitting, he put on a movie and took a seat beside her on the floor.

Usually chatty during movies, Oikawa was so quiet that Hajime began to think she'd fallen asleep again, when she surprised him by putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Iwa-chan."

"What is it?" he asked, making to get up. "You need something?"

Oikawa made a soft noise of dissent. "No, don't get up. I just—wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" Hajime asked, still staring in the direction of the screen, although he wasn't really watching it. 

"For coming when I needed you."

Hajime shrugged. "Of course. You know I always will."

She was quiet again. Finally, she asked, "Your girlfriend doesn't mind, does she?"

"Himari understands," Hajime said, turning to look at her. "But—thanks, for asking."

Oikawa nodded, then winced and hissed through her teeth. "Ouch, okay—no sudden head movements."

"You're not worried about volleyball, are you?"

Oikawa sighed. "Of course I am."

"I'm sorry. It's a shitty birthday present."

"Yeah," Oikawa said with a weak huff of laughter. "Mika-chan checked up on the rest of the team for me. One of our spikers has a broken leg, but the rest are mostly bruises and whiplash, nothing too serious." She grimaced. "We got lucky. We'll all be able to play again in a few weeks."

Hajime swallowed. When he'd first answered the phone to Mikako, a hundred awful scenarios had run through his head, but he hadn't let himself think about most of them once he knew that Oikawa was okay. He couldn't bear to imagine how much worse it could have been. "I'm really glad you're okay," he said softly.

Oikawa blinked at him, eyes wide. 

"I was really worried," he admitted, looking away. The more he tried not to think about it, the more he pictured walking onto that ward to see her horribly injured or disfigured. The thought made him feel sick. "I was—really scared."

"Hajime," she whispered. She tapped his shoulder until he turned around again, and then she held her arm out to him, motioning him closer. "Please?"

Hajime knelt beside her and leaned in to put his arms around her. He was careful not to move or jolt her, and he tried not to think about how small and fragile she seemed in his arms. He knew that he was imagining it; Oikawa had never been either of those things. 

"I'm really happy you're here," Oikawa murmured, pressing her face into his shoulder.

Hajime breathed in the scent of her hair and sighed it out heavily. "Yeah," he said, smiling against her shoulder. "Me too."

 

—

 

Hajime glanced at his watch as he waited at the station. He had arrived early, but Oikawa's train had been due several minutes earlier, and he stood avidly watching the ticket gate, waiting for her to arrive. The visit was last minute; Oikawa had suggested it upon hearing that Hajime didn't have any other plans for his birthday, and Hajime couldn't think of a good reason to turn her down. Not that he wanted to, but they hadn't seen one another in months, and things had been oddly strained between them. 

Finally, Oikawa appeared. Hajime spotted her the moment she stepped through the ticket barrier, recognising her across the sea of people. She was dressed in a pretty blue sundress, while her hair hung over her shoulders in loose curls. 

"Oikawa!" he shouted, lifting his arm in a wave. 

She came up to him and flung her arms around his neck, wrapping him in a bone-crushing hug. "Happy birthday, Iwa-chan!" she yelled. 

Hajime grinned and hugged her back tightly. "Good to see you, idiot."

"Hey!" she protested, laughing. "Takes one to know one."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on."

They picked up some street food for lunch and sat in a park to eat it. The sky overhead was grey and ominous, and the humidity was oppressive, but a few chinks in the clouds kept the day bright enough to be pleasant. 

"I forgot my umbrella," Oikawa observed, as they watched an old man feeding some ducks.

Hajime grimaced. "Me too. We'd better hope the weather holds out."

"Mm."

Hajime finished off his food, letting his attention drift to a nearby couple walking a dog. The silence between himself and Oikawa felt heavy and strained, in a way that was almost unsettling to him. They'd had arguments and fallings out over the years, but those had never lasted for long. Instead, their relationship now felt out of sync, unbalanced somehow. Perhaps they were finally growing apart, the way his mother had once warned him about. 

"What do you want to do next?" he asked.

Oikawa smiled at him sweetly. "It's your birthday, Iwa-chan. What do _you_ want to do?"

Hajime sighed, and scuffed the heel of his trainer on the ground. "I dunno. We could go to the arcade, like when we were kids—or maybe the batting cages."

Oikawa wrinkled her nose. "I vote arcade. It's going to rain."

"Yeah?" Hajime said, leaning back into the bench and stretching his arms along the back of the seat. "You gonna win me something?"

"That depends," Oikawa said, smiling coyly. 

Hajime grinned. 

"Excuse me?"

They both looked up at the sound of a tentative voice. A young woman smiled and bowed at them. "Sorry for interrupting you and your girlfriend," she said to Hajime. "But could you take a picture for us?" She gestured to her two friends standing nearby. 

"Oh, we're not—" Hajime began, then closed his mouth at her expectant expression. "Not important. Of course I will."

He stood to take a photo of the three girls, and waved them off with an awkward smile when they all thanked him profusely. 

"Well well, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said when he rejoined her on the bench. "Someone's popular."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, scowling at her. 

Oikawa grinned. "Iwa-chan, you're an old man now, you should be able to tell when a girl is flirting with you."

"I'll show you who's old," he snarled, putting an arm around her shoulder and then grabbing her in a headlock.

"Iwa-chan, no!" Oikawa screeched, laughing as she tried to free herself. "I take it back, stop! You're a prime specimen!"

"Gross," Hajime said, releasing her. "Come on, let's hit the arcade."

They spent the majority of the afternoon playing games at the arcade, and eating junk food at the burger place across the street. It was easier, having something to distract them from each other, but the strange distance returned when they sat across from one another in the restaurant.

"You did it again, you know," Oikawa said, staring him down across the table while she toyed with the straw in her diet coke.

Hajime reached over and snaffled the last of her fries. "Did what?" he asked through his mouthful of stolen fries

Oikawa frowned. "The woman at the till thought you were my girlfriend, and you got all defensive about it."

"Did not."

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. 

"What? I just corrected her, that's all."

Oikawa rolled her eyes. "Does the idea of dating me really bother you that much?"

"What? No!" Hajime said, sitting up in his seat. "I just—we're not. We're friends." 

"Are we?" Oikawa asked, glancing off to one side. "You don't seem all that excited to see me."

Hajime shifted uncomfortably. "Well...maybe I'm a little distracted. Things have been—" He shrugged. "Anyway. You and I haven't really talked lately, so—"

"So that's my fault?" Oikawa demanded.

Hajime stared at her. "No! When did I say that?"

"Forget it," Oikawa muttered, sinking in her seat.

"No," Hajime said, "I want to know why the hell you're so upset."

"I'm not upset," Oikawa said lightly. 

Hajime groaned and put his hands over his face. "This is hopeless."

Oikawa sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's fine," Hajime sighed, dropping his hands to his lap. "I mean—I don't really know what I did, but you shouldn't just keep it to yourself. I can't fix it if I don't know about it."

Oikawa's smile was wonky and false. "There's nothing to fix."

"Bullshit," Hajime said. He pushed aside his empty tray and leaned toward her. "Talk to me, Oikawa."

Sighing again, Oikawa turned and gazed out of the window. "I just—we haven't seen each other in _months_ , and when we talk, it's like—" She broke off, grimacing. "It's like we don't have anything to say to each other anymore. I miss how things used to be."

Hajime swallowed thickly. His throat was tight. "Yeah," he said weakly. "I miss it too."

"I'm sorry for making things weird," Oikawa said in a small voice. "I know you're really happy with Himari-chan. I like her, she's good for you."

Hajime's throat constricted, and his heart pounded. "Yeah," he said thickly. He willed himself to say more, but nothing would come. Before he could speak, Oikawa suddenly snatched up her tray and stood up from the table. 

"Come on," she said, gesturing for him to follow. "Let's forget about this and go and enjoy the rest of your birthday."

"Alright," Hajime said, sudden inspiration striking him. "There's something I want to show you."

The rain that Oikawa had predicted finally began to fall as they made their way to the small district near Hajime's flat, but it was only spitting, and he was hopeful that it would hold out until they headed home. He'd moved since the last time Oikawa visited, and he'd wanted to show this sight to her since discovering it weeks earlier. The view was better at nighttime, and it was only late evening by the time they arrived, but with the storm clouds gathering heavy overhead, it was almost dark enough to make the trip worthwhile. 

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Oikawa asked, as Hajime led her along several winding back streets. This part of the city was old, with many traditional buildings interrupted occasionally by a newer one. They were shabby but well-preserved, and the area had the feeling of a small town, which made Hajime feel more at home. 

"Don't you trust me?" Hajime asked, glancing back at her with a brief smile. He held out his hand to her. "Come on, it's just a little further."

Slipping her hand into his, Oikawa followed him around a couple of sharp turns, and then up a short stone staircase. As they started to climb, a crack of thunder echoed above them, and the sky was lit briefly by a flash of sheet lightning. Oikawa clutched his hand more tightly, and they crested the top of the staircase. At the top was a small temple with a shrine and offertory box. And all around them were trees hung with fairy lights, with more strung overhead. A few lanterns hung in the entrance to the little temple. 

"Oh," Oikawa breathed, turning on the spot, her eyes wide and shining. "Iwa-chan, it's lovely."

Hajime grinned, following her gaze and looking round at the shrine, remembering how he'd felt seeing it for the first time. "I wanted to show you at night," he said, glancing up at the sky. Rain was starting to fall in earnest, splattering on his face and shoulders. "But I think we're out of time."

Oikawa laughed. "I appreciate the sentiment," she said, squeezing his hand again. After a moment she let go, taking a step away. "Did Himari-chan like it?"

"Oikawa," Hajime said, faintly exasperated. "I'm not dating Himari anymore. We broke up a few weeks ago."

She stared at him. "What? Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. We grew apart? It doesn't matter."

"But—why didn't you tell me?"

Hajime groaned. Another crack of thunder echoed overhead. "I just—didn't know how. Can we go inside and talk about it?" 

Oikawa stared at him for a few moments longer, her chest rising and falling quickly. Then she looked away. "Fine," she said, clutching the straps of her backpack tightly. "Let's go."

As soon as they started to walk back to Hajime's flat, the skies opened. Rain poured down, soaking them to the skin in minutes. Helpless to save themselves, they ran through the street hand in hand, letting themselves be drenched. 

By the time they got back to Hajime's flat, they were soaked through. Oikawa took off her squelching shoes and then stood shivering in the hallway. 

"You okay?" 

"I feel like a drowned rat," she said, smiling weakly. 

Hajime grinned. "You look like a drowned rat."

Oikawa laughed under her breath. "You're such a romantic, Iwa-chan."

Hajime rolled his eyes, and reached over to pinch her nose gently. "Don't be stupid. You're gorgeous."

"Mm," Oikawa hummed, glancing away. "Everyone tells me that."

Hajime snorted. "You want me to tell you that you're hideous?"

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa sighed, the corner of her mouth tilting up.

"Fine, you're hideous," he said, grinning. "But you know what? You're my best friend anyway."

Oikawa bit her lip again. "Hajime—" 

"I don't care what you look like," he said, reaching up to brush her hair behind her ear. "It doesn't matter, because I _know_ you. I know everything about you, and I somehow still like you. That's more important than whether you're pretty or not."

Oikawa's nose wrinkled, and then her whole face crumpled, her eyes filling with tears. "Iwa-chan. You big—stupid— _boy_ ," she growled, rubbing at her eyes with the heel of her hand. "What did you have to say that for?" 

"Uhh—"

"Oh, forget it," Oikawa said, shaking her head. "Do you have a towel? I'm freezing." 

"Come on," Hajime said, nudging her arm. "You can borrow something to wear." 

Oikawa followed him into the bedroom, and stood with her arms wrapped around herself while Hajime hauled his wet shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. He fetched a dry towel out of his wardrobe and handed it to Oikawa, then opened a drawer and started rummaging through it, looking for a clean hoodie. 

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa said softly. 

He grunted, still rummaging. 

"Do you remember last summer, at the beach?" 

Hajime lifted his head. His heart started to pound. At the end of the previous summer, just after Oikawa's wrist had healed, Matsukawa had invited a group of them to his family's beach house. Hajime had invited Himari, while Oikawa had taken her new boyfriend along. Being the only two that didn't want to spend their time sunbathing, he and Oikawa had spent most of the week together, much to the annoyance of their respective partners. 

"I thought we weren't talking about that," he said weakly.

Oikawa held his gaze. "I didn't say I wanted to talk."

Hajime swallowed hard. He knew exactly what Oikawa was referring to. Their last night at the beach, the two of them had gotten caught in the rain. They'd been drunk, a little foolish. Hajime closed his eyes briefly. He could still remember, vividly, the heat of Oikawa's body through her wet clothes, the shape of her in his arms, the soft surrender of her lips.

"I thought you wanted to forget about it," he said, his voice soft, as though that would stop it from being true. "We were drunk."

"We're not drunk now," Oikawa said in a low voice. Catching his eye, she reached down to grab the hem of her dress, and peeled it off over her head. 

Hajime's eyes widened. "What're you doing?" he hissed. He knew he ought to look away, but he couldn't make himself do it. His heart hammered in his chest as he reached for the discarded towel to cover her up. He wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled the two ends closed across her chest, trying not to look at her breasts, or the way the light from the doorway gleamed off her wet skin. 

"Iwa-chan," she said again, still staring up at him. Her gaze was intense, but he couldn't read it. It was rare that he didn't know what Oikawa was thinking, even now that they lived apart. She bit her lip, and said again, more softly, "Iwa-" 

Hajime's hand shook as he reached up, catching a curl of wet hair and brushing it back behind Oikawa's ear. "Hey," he murmured. 

Oikawa blinked up at him. Her eyes were dark and liquid, her mouth soft. Her chest rose and fell sharply. Water dripped from Hajime's wet hair and ran down his back. Outside, a siren screamed past, and the window was briefly lit with flashing red lights.

Something fizzed in the air between them. Hajime couldn't tear his eyes from Oikawa's mouth. A trickle of water slipped down the side of her face, and ran down over her collarbone. Hajime's heartbeat was deafening in his own ears. He shifted his weight, leaning closer, and Oikawa did the same, tilting her face up toward his. 

Her mouth was soft, just as he remembered it, giving easily under his own. Hajime exhaled through his nose, and Oikawa sighed and slid her arms around his neck, letting the towel fall to the floor. Emboldened, Hajime put his hands on her hips. Her skin was soft beneath his fingers, and she shivered when he slid his hands up her waist. 

They broke the kiss after a few moments, panting and dizzy. 

"Oikawa," Hajime murmured, wide-eyed. "Should we—" 

Oikawa shook her head. "Don't," she whispered. "Just kiss me." 

Hajime did as she asked, cupping her face in his hands as he pressed his mouth to hers. Her cheeks were hot, her mouth soft and warm; Hajime slid his fingers into her wet hair, brushing it back from her face. He caught a handful of it and tilted her head so he could kiss her ear, and then the side of her neck.

"Iwa-chan," she groaned, fingers clenching in his hair. "Don't stop, please."

"I won't," he murmured, kissing her throat. He moved his hands around to her back, touching the elastic of her bra strap, then sliding his hands down until he reached the edge of her underwear, cupping her backside with both hands. 

Oikawa shuddered and pulled him closer, turning his head to kiss him again. "Iwa-chan," she gasped, fumbling against his mouth. Her hands moved between them, and she tugged at the stiff fastening of his jeans. "Take them off."

Hajime's heart throbbed. He could feel it in his throat. "Oikawa, are you sure—"

"I'm _sure_ , Iwa-chan," she said, looking up at him, her eyes heavy and dark with intent. She gave his jeans another insistent tug. "Take them off."

Hajime stepped back from her and unbuttoned his jeans, before slipping them off. They were stiff where they had gotten wet, clinging to his skin, but he managed to remove them without making himself look too foolish. Oikawa watched him, her arms crossed loosely over her stomach, her damp hair hanging over her shoulders. 

"Are you still cold?" Hajime asked, kicking his jeans aside and taking a step toward her. He was painfully aware that she could see everything. This was nothing like being at the beach together. 

Oikawa raised her eyes to his. She nodded slowly. 

Hajime licked his bottom lip. "Want to get in the bed?"

Again, Oikawa nodded.

"Okay then." Hajime rubbed the back of his neck, sighing softly. "You know, it weirds me out when you don't talk. I'm kinda used to you talking constantly."

"You want me to talk?" Oikawa asked, taking a step closer. She touched Hajime's forearm, then started to run her hand up, stroking the inside of his elbow, then moving up to his bicep, shoulder. "I can do that," she said, meeting his gaze again. She curled her fingers around the back of his neck and pulled him down the scant centimetres to kiss him. "Take me to bed, Iwa-chan."

"Oikawa—"

"Take me to bed and fuck me."

Hajime's stomach lurched, and his heart leapt into his throat. "Alright," he said, bending down to lift her off her feet. He carried her the three steps to the bed and put her down, none too gently, before moving to cover her with his body. Their skin was cold and clammy where they pressed together. Hajime grabbed a blanket and tugged it over them both, before lowering his head to kiss Oikawa again. 

She made an urgent noise into his mouth and pressed up against him, moving her fingers through his wet hair. Hajime had never been so turned on just from kissing someone before, but his hands were trembling, and he couldn't seem to get enough oxygen. He slid one of his knees between Oikawa's thighs and ground down against her hip, breath stuttering in his throat as he did.

"Oh," Oikawa gasped against his mouth. Her fingers tightened in his hair, and her other arm pressed tightly against his shoulder. "Iwa," she sighed, rolling her hips up against him. Her breasts were soft and firm against his chest. "Have you—thought about this before."

Hajime groaned and nuzzled against her cheek. He kissed her jaw, moving to her neck, kissing her softly. "Yeah," he admitted in a low voice. "Have _you_?" 

Oikawa nodded. She put her hands on his shoulders and slid them down, callused fingertips moving over his back, sending a shiver running through him. Finally she reached his underwear, but she didn't pause, slipping her hands underneath the waistband and digging her fingers into his backside, grinding their hips together again. 

"F-fuck, Tooru—" Hajime groaned, pressing his forehead against her shoulder. His fingers clenched in the sheets either side of her. 

"Hajime," she moaned, her voice rich and velvety in his ear. "Kiss me."

Hajime obliged her, and they kissed languorously, letting themselves explore one another slowly. After a few minutes Oikawa pushed at his shoulder, so Hajime rolled them over, pulling her on top. She pushed herself up, and Hajime's breath caught at the sight of her on top of him. Her thighs hugged his hips, and the heat of her cunt pressed against his cock. He ran his hands along her thighs, dragging his gaze up from the damp cotton of her underwear to her breasts, and up to her face. 

She dropped her gaze briefly, before meeting his eyes again, a slow smile creeping across her face. "Hey," she whispered.

Hajime smiled back, his heart squeezing painfully. "Hey, you."

Oikawa's smile widened. She traced a fingertip up his chest, from his navel to his collarbone. "I didn't tell you," she murmured, lowering her gaze again. Her cheeks were pink. "But—you're gorgeous too."

Heat flooded Hajime's face. "Come here," he growled, reaching to pull her down to him again. She laughed as he crushed her to his chest, hugging her tightly, as though he could erase the months of distance and discomfort between them simply by holding her. They were both breathless and giddy, and Hajime was relieved to realise that Oikawa was just as nervous as he was. He moved his hand up to cup her head gently and kissed the side of her neck, following it down to where it met her shoulder, digging his teeth in carefully. She moaned softly, arching against him, making heat flush through him. Hajime's thumb brushed over the fastening of her bra, then again. Oikawa drew back, hair hanging in her face as she looked down at him.

"Uh...sorry," Hajime mumbled. 

"Don't be," Oikawa murmured. She reached behind her and unfastened her bra, then pulled it off slowly. Her breasts spilled out, and Hajime found himself staring. They were heavy on her slender frame, the areolae large and dark. The soft skin around her nipples was drawn tight. Oikawa looked away as she discarded her bra, biting her bottom lip.

"Hey," Hajime murmured. He skimmed his hand along her waist, and brushed the bottom of her rib cage with his thumb. "We don't have to."

Oikawa frowned. She took hold of his wrist and moved his hand higher, cupping it around her breast. "I've told you," she said, her voice low and serious. "I want this."

Biting his lip, Hajime squeezed the soft flesh between his fingers, then rubbed his thumb over her hard nipple. Oikawa shuddered, and a soft moan spilled out of her. 

"God," Hajime groaned, bringing his other hand up to cup both of her breasts together. "Tooru—" He lifted his head and laved her nipple with the flat of his tongue, then started to suck on it slowly, stroking the other with his thumb. She sighed, grinding her hips down again, rubbing against his cock through the thin barrier of their underwear. Hajime pulled off, gasping, and switched sides, eyes closed in blissful appreciation of her body and the way it moved against his. 

"Tooru," he said again, panting against her chest. "Can I eat you out?"

Oikawa's fingers tightened almost painfully in his hair. "You want to?" she asked, hesitant. 

Hajime groaned and nuzzled into her chest. "So much. Can I?"

"Um, alright…"

They rearranged themselves again, Oikawa on her back. Her breasts shook as she settled, and Hajime had to fight the urge to devote the rest of the night to worshipping them. He lay down beside her instead, resting his head in his hand, and started to ghost his fingertips over her, moving up the centre of her chest, and then along her collarbone, down her right arm.

"Hajime," she said, laughing softly. Her breath caught when he cicled a nipple, his touch whisper-soft. "Ah—this isn't—exactly what I imagined."

He grinned at her. "Can you let someone else be in control for five minutes?"

Oikawa flushed. "I'm not that bad."

"Shh," Hajime said, still grinning. He brushed his fingers down her stomach, circling her navel briefly, before brushing over her hip bone. He touched the edge of her underwear, and ran one fingertip across the top of the waistband, watching her stomach twitch and jump under his touch. She watched the progression of his hand, her bottom lip caught between her teeth "Tooru," he whispered. He couldn't stop smiling at her. "Up here."

Oikawa met his eyes, releasing her bottom lip so the colour bloomed back into it like ink spilled in water. "Hajime."

He moved his hand lower, and fluttered his fingertips against her cunt, just barely touching her through the thin fabric of her underwear. 

"Ohh," Oikawa sighed, her eyes falling shut. She hitched her knees up and opened her legs wider. 

Hajime touched her very gently with his knuckle, tracing a slow circle. Then he started to stroke her more firmly, rubbing back and forth, then grinding his knuckles in a circle again. His touch was still light, but already Oikawa was opening up for it, her head thrown back on the pillow and her hips rising and sinking against the bed. Careful not to move too quickly, Hajime sat up, and hooked his fingers in the edge of Oikawa's underwear and tugged it down. She slipped her legs out, and then pressed her knees together, blinking up at him, her eyes dark and her pupils huge.

"Are you shy now?" he murmured, putting his hand over her knee, and then pressing a kiss to the side of it. Oikawa's leg quivered under his touch. He kissed the front of her shin, leaning over, carefully easing her legs apart again. He kissed the inside of her calf, and then her ankle. Her leg quivered again, and her thighs parted a little. 

"Do you really want to?" she whispered, looking up at him with a soft, bewildered gaze.

Hajime nodded. "Let me show you," he said, sliding his hands beneath her thighs. He shimmied down between them, his stomach a knot of arousal and nervousness. Himari had taught him well, but the thought of doing this to _Oikawa_ made his head spin. He pushed the thought aside, and leaned forward to kiss her softly. She was so wet already, and her legs were trembling. Hajime licked her soft folds, and then started to suck them, filling his mouth with the briny taste of her. 

Oikawa groaned and let out a soft cry, her thighs gripping him more tightly. "Hajime," she sighed, hips rolling in a slow wave. "Oh— _yes_."

A mix of pride and arousal surged in Hajime's chest, and he went back to his task with more fervour, running his tongue along her lips and then pressing it against her clit. Her hips jolted under him, her breath stuttering out of her, and Hajime withdrew; he wanted to take it slowly, to feel her come apart by degrees. 

"Hajime," Oikawa gasped, scrabbling for his hand. 

Opening his eyes, he lifted his hand from her hip and linked their fingers together. Oikawa looked down at him, her eyes wide, her mouth parted slightly. When Hajime started to tongue her clit again softly, she shuddered and her eyes slipped closed. Electricity charged down his spine. He was so hard that he his balls ached, but he closed his eyes and ignored it, letting himself drown in the sweet agony of feeling her shake and quiver around him. 

When he closed his lips around her clit and started to suck, Oikawa suddenly cried out, hips shuddering. Hajime started to pull back, but Oikawa wailed and shook his hand furiously.

"No—don't stop, don't stop!" 

Hajime resumed, taking her clit in his mouth and sucking hard, stimulating it with his tongue at the same time. 

"Oh—oh—oh, god, Hajime— _Hajime_ —" 

He screwed his eyes shut as he felt her come, doing his best to tamp down on his own arousal. He didn't have any particular expectations for what would come next, but he also didn't want to come by rubbing off against the bed. When she'd stopped shaking and her voice fell to a low groan, he let her slip from his mouth, although he didn't stop entirely, running his tongue in a loose, soft circle around her clit. She was so wet now, dripping on the sheets; Hajime sucked her clean, swallowing down her juices gratefully. 

"Hajime," Oikawa sighed at last, squeezing his fingers again. 

He lifted his head, using his other hand to stroke her cunt again. "Hey," he said, giving her a dopey smile, not caring that his whole face ached. It had always taken Himari much longer to come; this had been easy by comparison. "You good?" 

Oikawa nodded. She licked her lips slowly. "Can you—do that a little faster?" she murmured, glancing down at his hand. "And—harder?" 

Hajime did as she asked, circling her clit and then rubbing over it, back and forth and then in a tight circle. To his surprise, Oikawa started to come again within moments, digging her heels and shoulders into the bed while her hips jerked up against his hand, urgently seeking more stimulation. Her orgasm seemed to last longer this time, and when she dropped back to the bed she looked weak and wrung out, her skin flushed and damp.

"Hey," Hajime murmured, moving up beside her. He brushed a curl of hair out of her eyes and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "You still alive?" 

Oikawa wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him soundly. "Mm, Hajime," she sighed, wrapping both arms around him. "Now—do it now, fuck me. I want you inside me." 

Hajime almost swallowed his tongue. "Wait a second—" 

"I want you," she murmured, hooking her leg around his hip. 

Hajime grimaced. "I—I don't have any condoms." 

"It's okay," Oikawa said, pulling him closer. "I'm on the pill. You're clean, right?" 

Hajime nodded. He'd been with Himari for almost a year, and there hadn't really been anyone to speak of before or since. 

"Me too," Oikawa said. "So do it." 

"Tooru," Hajime said, laughing under his breath. "Give me a minute, you're too impatient." 

Oikawa bit her lip and nodded. She put her hand on Hajime's chest, and then she moved it down between them. She wasn't as slow or as gentle as Hajime had been, but it still made him shudder and groan when she stroked him through his underwear. He was painfully hard, his cock pulsing a wet spot on the front of his underwear. Oikawa brushed her thumb over it, stroking the head of his cock slowly. 

"Hajime," she whispered, wrapping his fingers around him loosely. She gave him a slow stroke. "Mm…can I take these off?" 

Hajime nodded wordlessly, and watched as Oikawa scooted down the bed and quickly relieved him of his underwear. 

"Do you want to be on top?" she asked, running her hands up the tops of its thighs. "Or do you want me on top?" 

"Uhh." Hajime blinked at her stupidly. He wasn't sure how to begin answering such a question. 

Oikawa shrugged. "Lady's choice then," she said, swinging her leg over him to straddle his hips. She leaned down to kiss him, then rocked back, grinding down against him, her wet heat sliding over his cock.

Hajime groaned, gritting his teeth. It already felt so good, he wasn't sure how long he was going to last. He put his hands on her hips, then moved them up over her waist, cupping her breasts again.

"God," he groaned, drawing it out, trying not to grin. He lifted his eyes to hers slowly before sighing softly, "You're hideous."

Oikawa stared at him for a moment, then she burst out laughing. "Iwa-chan, I can't believe you!"

He grinned at her. "What? You think I'm gonna feed your terrible ego?"

She giggled, and reached beneath her to grasp his cock. "We'll see," she murmured, angling him toward her and then sinking down slowly. 

"Oh, fuck—" he groaned, grabbing her hips again as he was engulfed in silky liquid heat. It was tight and hot, and _perfect_. "Tooru— _fuck_. You feel incredible." 

"Mm," she hummed, her eyes closed, concentrating. She ground down against him, driving him deep inside her, and then she started to move, strong thighs flexing either side of his hips as she rocked up and down on his cock. 

Hajime rocked his hips up to meet her, and the two of them groaned together at the sensation. He felt like he needed to pinch himself to be sure that this was really happening. The light was behind Oikawa, silhouetting her so that he couldn't make out her expression well. He reached for her, cupping her face gently and urging her down into a kiss. 

"Hajime," she whispered, brushing her lips against his softly.

He smiled and felt her do the same. "Hey. You okay?"

Oikawa nodded. A curl of hair slipped over her shoulder and tickled his throat. "It's—just how I imagined it would be," she murmured. "With you."

Hajime sighed and pulled her closer. "Me too." Heat was starting to roll down his spine, but he kept meeting her hips in the same languid rhythm, content to take things slowly. 

When his orgasm finally started to crest, it came on slowly, bubbling up from his toes. He wrapped his arms around her, driving into her slow and hard. 

"I'm—gonna come," he gasped against her neck. "Should I pull out?"

Oikawa shook her head, holding him tightly. "I want you to come inside me. Please, Iwa-chan—come inside me."

"Tooru," he groaned, his voice drifting off into a soft cry as he started to come, hips jerking, thighs shaking.

Sweat was sticking them together now, and they lay together for a long time, just holding each other, occasionally trading lazy kisses as their breathing slowed to normal. They peeled themselves apart at last, and Oikawa brushed her tangled hair to one side. She moved against him unintentionally, jostling him inside her, and Hajime let out a low groan. 

"Keep that up and you're gonna get me hard again." 

Oikawa grinned. "Is that a bad thing?" she asked, rolling her hips slowly. 

Hajime shook his head, and slowly they started to move together, until were fucking again. Slow at first, and then more frantic. Hajime rolled Oikawa onto her back and hooked one of her legs over his shoulder so he could drive into her fast and hard. Her tits bounced as he fucked her, and Hajime lowered his head to mouth and suck at them until he came again, grinding into the perfect, slippery heat of her cunt.

They took a shower together after, soaping each other's skin slowly, neither of them able to stop grinning. Then, they lay in the bath together for a long time, Oikawa lying back against his chest while Hajime slowly traced his fingertips over her wet skin. 

"You wish we'd done this sooner?" he murmured, nuzzling into her damp hair. 

Oikawa hummed softly and shook her head. "I'm glad it happened now."

"Yeah," Hajime sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her tightly. "Me too."

They slept finally, curled up together in the middle of his bed. At some point in the night, Hajime woke to find Oikawa hot and restless in his arms, and they fucked again slowly, Hajime thrusting into her from behind while he stroked her to orgasm. He felt impossibly warm and safe with her, and he couldn't bear the thought of taking his hands off her even for a moment. It felt as though he'd been given a gift he hadn't even known he wanted, and now that he had it, he couldn't imagine ever wanting anything different. 

As they finally drifted back to sleep once more, Oikawa kissed the palm of his hand and murmured, "Happy birthday, Hajime", her voice soft with sleep.

 

—

 

When Hajime woke the next morning, he was alone. He went to the bathroom, and then pulled on a pair of clean boxers and walked out to the living room. On the table was a small gift, the bright paper smudged and wrinkled from getting wet in the rain. Oikawa crouched beside it, holding a pen poised over a note, looking up at him with wide, fearful eyes. 

"What're you doing?" he asked.

Oikawa blinked at him. She swallowed. "Iwa-chan—"

"Are you—what the fuck, Oikawa, are you running away?"

"I'm not running!" she squeaked, jumping to her feet. "I—I was just—"

"Running away," Hajime finished, scowling at her. "So what was last night? Just for fun?"

Oikawa's expression darkened. "Of course not," she snapped. 

Hajime took a deep breath, and ran his fingers through his hair. He could feel that it was standing up every which way, and became aware of how little he was wearing, compared to Oikawa who was fully dressed. He pushed it aside. "So," he said, wincing when his voice shook. "What did—did it mean anything?"

Oikawa's mouth parted, her bottom lip trembling. "Iwa-chan," she said softly. 

Hajime's throat tightened, his eyes starting to burn. "Did it?" he asked, his voice cracking on the words. "Because—if it didn't mean anything to you, then—" He threw his hands up, groaning. "God, I don't even know what then, but—"

"Iwa-chan, no," Oikawa said, hurrying over to him. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, pressing her mouth to his desperately. "Iwa—Hajime, I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what to do."

"Well, I don't know what to do either," he growled.

Oikawa winced. Her bottom lip trembled again. "I'm sorry, please, I just—I don't want you to hate me."

"Why would I hate you, you moron?" he snarled.

Oikawa's face crumpled. "I—I—"

Hajime sagged, and he reached for her. "Shh," he whispered, gathering her into his arms. The burning in his eyes intensified, tears threatening to spill over, but he pushed it down and wrapped his arms around her back, stroking her gently. 

"I'm—so—scared," she hiccuped, clinging to him tightly. "I—I thought if I—if I left then—maybe I could figure out how I feel."

Hajime gritted his teeth. "I love you, Tooru."

Oikawa started to cry, clinging to him, her chest shaking in his arms. "Me t—too," she sobbed, pressing her wet face against his neck. "I think I've loved you so long, I d—don't even remember it starting."

Relief made Hajime feel weak at the knees. "Yeah, I know," he soothed, rubbing his hand up and down her back. He pulled back carefully, and wiped her red cheeks with his thumbs. Hajime laughed under his breath. "Why are you crying, dumbass?" he asked, giving her a wonky smile. "Is loving me that terrible?"

Oikawa laughed wetly. "Yes," she said, nodding furiously. "It's the _worst_." She lifted her hand and wiped his own face with the sleeve of her hoodie. "And you're crying too, stupid Iwa-chan."

"Am not," he said, grinning at her. 

"Are too."

Hajime laughed and leaned in to press his forehead against Oikawa's briefly. "Just shut up for a minute," he sighed. She blinked up at him, her eyes huge and dark, still glistening with tears. Hajime closed his own eyes, and took a deep breath. "Look, I know—it's scary. I—I don't want to mess this up, or lose you."

"You're my best friend," Oikawa said softly.

Hajime smiled. "Yeah, and I always will be."

"But if we break up—"

"If we break up, then we'll figure it out," he said, reaching up to brush her fringe aside. "But it's been miserable not having you around. Even if—nothing happens, if we just—write this off as a stupid rain thing, I still want you around. I'm going to be your best friend no matter what."

Oikawa's nose scrunched up, and fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. "Iwa-chan," she wailed, slapping at his shoulder. "That's the longest speech you've ever made, I—I can't believe—you just—"

"Hey," he said, grinning through his own tears. "Just be my girlfriend already."

Oikawa nodded and flung her arms around his neck again, crying into his shoulder. 

"But we're gonna go on a real date," he said with mock-sternness. "Trust you to do everything ass-backwards."

"Okay," Oikawa mumbled, nodding furiously. "I'm sorry."

Hajime snorted and brushed his fingers through her ponytail. "Sorry for what?"

"For trying to run away." She pulled back and wiped her face on her sleeve. "And for stealing your hoodie and getting snot on it."

Hajime rolled his eyes. "I'm used to _that_ ," he said. "Just promise me you won't run away anymore."

Oikawa nodded. "I promise." She cuddled up to him again, sighing. "Can we go back to bed?"

"Yeah," he said, laughing softly. "But can we eat first? I'm starving."

"Mm, me too."

"I'll get dressed," Hajime said, reluctantly dragging himself away from her. He paused halfway to his bedroom, a slow realisation coming over him. "Oh, no."

Oikawa stared at him. "What is it?"

Hajime winced. "My mum. She's gonna be so smug about this."

"Oh," Oikawa said, a haunted look changing her expression. "Mine too."

"And Matsukawa and Hanamaki—"

"And Suga-chan and Tettsun."

"And _all_ my university friends—"

"And Take-chan—"

Hajime groaned. "Oh my god, even Takeru thinks we're dating?"

She nodded. "It's terrible."

"Well then," Hajime said, starting to laugh. "Better late than never?"

"No," Oikawa said smiling softly at him. She reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him close again. It felt so normal to put his arms around her, to brush her fringe aside and kiss her gently, Hajime's heart swelled, warmth filling him. Oikawa sighed softly, her hands warm against his back. "I think it's perfect timing."

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/178213795917/one-dance-left-notallballs-notallbees) | [RT on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1042053671960424448) | [my iwaoi fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=1329922&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=758208&user_id=notallbees)


End file.
